The invention mainly relates to a new use of an acetone extract, chloroform extract or hexane extract of Angelicae sinensis and the active components purified therefrom in the treatment of cancers.
Cancers are abnormal cell proliferations that result from the accumulation of genetic changes in cells endowed with proliferative potential. Treatment of cancers has relied mainly on surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy and more recently immunotherapy. However, new approaches for treating and preventing cancers are still desired.
Angelicae sinensis (Dangqui) is one of the most frequently occurring drugs in the prescriptions of traditional Chinese medicines. The traditional uses of Angelicae sinensis include those to promote blood production, protect liver, lower blood pressure, kill bacteria, ease pain mostly for menstrual disorder in women, and lower cholesterol (Chinese Herbs, Shanghai Science and Technology Publication, Inc., Shanghai, China, Vol. 5, p. 893, 1999).
CN1053747 disclosed that Angelicae sinensis (Oliv) Diels, ASD, and the ASDP and ASDE as effective components of an adjuvant was prepared, and could be used as an immunological adjuvant to genetically-engineered hepatitis B vaccines. It was reported in CN1109356 that the effective component, lactones (ASDE), extracted from Angelicae sinensis (oliv) diels, ASD, could be used as an immunological adjuvant, which can enhance the immunogenicity and help lower toxicity. Kumazawa et al. provided immunostimulating polysaccharides separated from a hot water extract of Angelicae sinensis, which could be used as a potent adjuvant for its anti-tumor activity as observed in the prolongation of the survival period of mice bearing Ehrlich ascites cells (Y. Kumazawa, et al., Immunology, Vol. 47, p. 75, 1982). However, this prior art reference provides only a general description of the treatment of cancers with the polysaccharides separated from Angelicae sinensis through their immunostimulating activity, without sufficient evidence regarding the mechanism.